


How to Steal Money From People Deciphered From an Old Bloomberg Article.  Very Informative/"Helpful" Information for Would Be …."Hedgies"

by IJOTFP



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJOTFP/pseuds/IJOTFP





	How to Steal Money From People Deciphered From an Old Bloomberg Article.  Very Informative/"Helpful" Information for Would Be …."Hedgies"

How to Steal Money From People Deciphered From an Old Bloomberg Article. Very Informative/"Helpful" Information for Would Be …."Hedgies"

WebFontConfig = {"typekit":{"id":"glz5ccp"}};  
(function() {  
var wf = document.createElement('script');  
wf.src = 'https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-content/mu-plugins/wpcomsh/vendor/automattic/custom-fonts/js/webfont.js';  
wf.type = 'text/javascript';  
wf.async = 'true';  
var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
s.parentNode.insertBefore(wf, s);  
})();

window._wca = window._wca || [];

var mi_version = '7.10.4';  
var mi_track_user = true;  
var mi_no_track_reason = '';

var disableStr = 'ga-disable-UA-143001015-1';

/* Function to detect opted out users */  
function __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() {  
return document.cookie.indexOf(disableStr + '=true') > -1;  
}

/* Disable tracking if the opt-out cookie exists. */  
if ( __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() ) {  
window[disableStr] = true;  
}

/* Opt-out function */  
function __gaTrackerOptout() {  
document.cookie = disableStr + '=true; expires=Thu, 31 Dec 2099 23:59:59 UTC; path=/';  
window[disableStr] = true;  
}

if ( mi_track_user ) {  
(function(i,s,o,g,r,a,m){i['GoogleAnalyticsObject']=r;i[r]=i[r]||function(){  
(i[r].q=i[r].q||[]).push(arguments)},i[r].l=1*new Date();a=s.createElement(o),  
m=s.getElementsByTagName(o)[0];a.async=1;a.src=g;m.parentNode.insertBefore(a,m)  
})(window,document,'script','//www.google-analytics.com/analytics.js','__gaTracker');

__gaTracker('create', 'UA-143001015-1', 'auto');  
__gaTracker('set', 'forceSSL', true);  
__gaTracker('require', 'displayfeatures');  
__gaTracker('send','pageview');  
} else {  
console.log( "" );  
(function() {  
/* https://developers.google.com/analytics/devguides/collection/analyticsjs/ */  
var noopfn = function() {  
return null;  
};  
var noopnullfn = function() {  
return null;  
};  
var Tracker = function() {  
return null;  
};  
var p = Tracker.prototype;  
p.get = noopfn;  
p.set = noopfn;  
p.send = noopfn;  
var __gaTracker = function() {  
var len = arguments.length;  
if ( len === 0 ) {  
return;  
}  
var f = arguments[len-1];  
if ( typeof f !== 'object' || f === null || typeof f.hitCallback !== 'function' ) {  
console.log( 'Not running function __gaTracker(' + arguments[0] + " ....) because you are not being tracked. " + mi_no_track_reason );  
return;  
}  
try {  
f.hitCallback();  
} catch (ex) {

}  
};  
__gaTracker.create = function() {  
return new Tracker();  
};  
__gaTracker.getByName = noopnullfn;  
__gaTracker.getAll = function() {  
return [];  
};  
__gaTracker.remove = noopfn;  
window['__gaTracker'] = __gaTracker;  
})();  
}

window._wpemojiSettings = {"baseUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/72x72\/","ext":".png","svgUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/svg\/","svgExt":".svg","source":{"concatemoji":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-includes\/js\/wp-emoji-release.min.js?ver=5.3.2"}};  
!function(e,a,t){var r,n,o,i,p=a.createElement("canvas"),s=p.getContext&&p.getContext("2d");function c(e,t){var a=String.fromCharCode;s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,e),0,0);var r=p.toDataURL();return s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,t),0,0),r===p.toDataURL()}function l(e){if(!s||!s.fillText)return!1;switch(s.textBaseline="top",s.font="600 32px Arial",e){case"flag":return!c([127987,65039,8205,9895,65039],[127987,65039,8203,9895,65039])&&(!c([55356,56826,55356,56819],[55356,56826,8203,55356,56819])&&!c([55356,57332,56128,56423,56128,56418,56128,56421,56128,56430,56128,56423,56128,56447],[55356,57332,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56418,8203,56128,56421,8203,56128,56430,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56447]));case"emoji":return!c([55357,56424,55356,57342,8205,55358,56605,8205,55357,56424,55356,57340],[55357,56424,55356,57342,8203,55358,56605,8203,55357,56424,55356,57340])}return!1}function d(e){var t=a.createElement("script");t.src=e,t.defer=t.type="text/javascript",a.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}for(i=Array("flag","emoji"),t.supports={everything:!0,everythingExceptFlag:!0},o=0;o<i.length;o++)t.supports[i[o]]=l(i[o]),t.supports.everything=t.supports.everything&&t.supports[i[o]],"flag"!==i[o]&&(t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&&t.supports[i[o]]);t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&&!t.supports.flag,t.DOMReady=!1,t.readyCallback=function(){t.DOMReady=!0},t.supports.everything||(n=function(){t.readyCallback()},a.addEventListener?(a.addEventListener("DOMContentLoaded",n,!1),e.addEventListener("load",n,!1)):(e.attachEvent("onload",n),a.attachEvent("onreadystatechange",function(){"complete"===a.readyState&&t.readyCallback()})),(r=t.source||{}).concatemoji?d(r.concatemoji):r.wpemoji&&r.twemoji&&(d(r.twemoji),d(r.wpemoji)))}(window,document,window._wpemojiSettings);

img.wp-smiley,  
img.emoji {  
display: inline !important;  
border: none !important;  
box-shadow: none !important;  
height: 1em !important;  
width: 1em !important;  
margin: 0 .07em !important;  
vertical-align: -0.1em !important;  
background: none !important;  
padding: 0 !important;  
}

.has-text-align-justify{text-align:justify;}

.infinite-scroll .woocommerce-pagination {  
display: none;  
}

.woocommerce form .form-row .required { visibility: visible; }

:root { --font-headings: unset; --font-base: unset; --font-headings-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif; --font-base-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif;}

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var monsterinsights_frontend = {"js_events_tracking":"true","download_extensions":"doc,pdf,ppt,zip,xls,docx,pptx,xlsx","inbound_paths":"[{\"path\":\"\\\\\/go\\\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"},{\"path\":\"\\\\\/recommend\\\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"}]","home_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com","hash_tracking":"false"};  
/* ]]> */

var _tmip=_tmip || [];  
_tmip.push({"tags": {"author": "interactiveswingtrader"}});

.request_name {  
display: none !important;  
}

img#wpstats{display:none} .woocommerce-product-gallery{ opacity: 1 !important; }

  
body, #content, .entry-content, .post-content, .page-content, .post-excerpt, .entry-summary, .entry-excerpt, .widget-area, .widget, .sidebar, #sidebar, footer, .footer, #footer, .site-footer {  
font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, Segoe, sans-serif;  
}

Skip to content

Menu

March 7, 2020

[](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/)

  


Menu

  * [Home](https://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com)
  * [News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/)
    * [News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/)
  * [due diligence](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/)
    * [Due Diligence](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/)
    * [Funds](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/funds/)
    * [Small Cap Funds](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/small-cap-funds-market-makers/)
    * [Fund Activity](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/fundactivity/)
    * [Archive](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/links/)
  * [Library](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/library/)
    * [People/Families](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/people-families/)
    * [Underwriters](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/underwriters/)
    * [Exchanges/Market Makers](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/exchanges-market-makers/)
    * [Flash Facts](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/flash-facts/)
    * [Scandals](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/)
    * [Books](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/great-books/)
    * [Resources](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/resources/)
  * [Disclaimer](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/disclaimer/)
  * [About](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/about/)



  
[__](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2019%2F06%2F20%2Fpenny-fraud%2F)__  


  
×

Search for:

__ Posted in [Flash Facts](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/flash-facts/), [News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/)

#  [How to Steal Money From People Deciphered From an Old Bloomberg Article. Very Informative/"Helpful" Information for Would Be …."Hedgies"](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/06/20/penny-fraud/)

  
__Author: [Interactive Swing Trading](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/author/interactiveswingtrader/) __Published Date: June 20, 2019 __Comments: [Leave a comment](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/06/20/penny-fraud/#respond)  


  
[](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/06/20/penny-fraud/)  


* * *

* * *

(Bloomberg) “I still couldn’t understand how a wannabe musician from Long Island had become a millionaire investor virtually overnight. I’d found a 2012 lawsuit in which a financier named Yossef Kahlon accused Sason of copying his business model, but the only thing Sason would say about him is that they hadn’t spoken in years”.  
  
“Magna wasn’t the only group calling. Executives of penny companies say that when their stock has a high trading volume, they get bombarded by young salesmen and washed-up bankers asking if they need cash—and often they say yes”. …..”“All they care about is the liquidity of the stock,” he says. “They want to see how many dollars are trading a month.””  
[Read more](https://archive.is/xgIVc#selection-3167.0-3170.0)

* * *

* * *

This was what his supposed “business model” was. In Texas they give exemption from registration when you sell to large investors — the official term is accredited investors — but he was just buying then dumping immediately into the open market, and many times not in Texas. In today’s world, that’s called a business model. 

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://www.sec.gov/litigation/complaints/2012/comp22452.pdf)

* * *

* * *

At first, a bunch of people who aught to have known said it was legal…

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://www.sec.gov/spotlight/microcap/complaint-kahlon-2019-09-30.pdf)

* * *

* * *

( _PZ_ ) The most important “ _key”_ for proper implementation of this “value creation” strategy is to find a [broke man/woman in their early to late 20’s](https://archive.is/hHNkj#selection-107.0-114.0), maybe even early 30’s (but no more), then lend him/her the money, while also providing all the necessary tools that they would otherwise be incapable of locating or understanding, and doing your best to remain, or at least appear to be, at “ _arms-length_ “. This is the “ _key_ “, and the above reference material is the “ _how_ “. 

* * *

** **DISCLAIMER** ** The title of this article is not meant to be construed as financial advise, and nor should you in any way, shape or form attempt to replicate the fraudulent activities described in this article (“ _The Article_ ”) , or the Bloomberg article (“ _Bloomberg Article_ “) . You should consult a financial adviser and/or relevant legal professional with regard to any hedge fund “value creation” strategies that you intend to implement in your personal or corporate business activities, and I am not a financial adviser. The title displayed at the top of this article (“ _The Title of this Article_ ”) was fully, and wholly in all shapes and forms, an attempt, whether or not generally humorous to you or to the greater — or lessor — majority of the people who read that title (“ _The Title of This Article_ ”), at satire (“ _The Joke_ ”). This is obviously not “ _value creation”,_ it is theft _._ Paragraph ( _PZ_ )(the last paragraph) was also satire (“ _The Joke_ “), not to be taken seriously.

> [How Underwriters and Short Sellers Manipulate Share Prices Ahead of Stock Offerings](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/12/23/hmny/)

### Share this:

  * [Twitter](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/06/20/penny-fraud/?share=twitter)
  * [Facebook](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/06/20/penny-fraud/?share=facebook)



### Like this:

  
Like Loading...  


  
  


  
  


## Author: [Interactive Swing Trading](http://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com)

## Post navigation

[← Market Movers, June.17](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/06/17/market-movers-june-17/)

[Market Movers, June. 24th →](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/06/24/market-movers-june-24th/)

### Leave a Reply [Cancel reply](https://stocktrades.exchange/2019/06/20/penny-fraud/#respond)

document.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded', function () {  
var commentForms = document.getElementsByClassName('jetpack_remote_comment');  
for (var i = 0; i < commentForms.length; i++) {  
commentForms[i].allowTransparency = false;  
commentForms[i].scrolling = 'no';  
}  
});

##  [](http://feeds.reuters.com/reuters/businessNews) [Reuters: Business News](https://www.reuters.com/)

  * [France says 11 people have now died from coronavirus: Health Ministry](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/oNGuJE7yasM/france-says-11-people-have-now-died-from-coronavirus-health-ministry-idUSKBN20U0KA) March 7, 2020

France's Health Ministry said on Saturday that two more people had died from the coronavirus, bringing the total death toll to 11 people.

  * [Coronavirus infects 100,000-plus worldwide, 21 cases found on ship off San Francisco](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/DWpe71-2z_c/coronavirus-infects-100000-plus-worldwide-21-cases-found-on-ship-off-san-francisco-idUSKBN20T1G4) March 7, 2020

Twenty-one people aboard a cruise ship that was barred from docking in San Francisco have tested positive for coronavirus, U.S. officials said on Friday, adding to the more than 100,000 cases of the fast-spreading illness across the world.

  * [Number of UK coronavirus cases rises to 206](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/dWs8RIvNo-A/number-of-uk-coronavirus-cases-rises-to-206-idUSKBN20U0ME) March 7, 2020

The number of confirmed coronavirus cases in the United Kingdom has risen to 206, a rise of 43, British health officials said on Saturday.

  * [Factbox: The economic remedies for the coronavirus](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/R-V-WGzGbwg/factbox-the-economic-remedies-for-the-coronavirus-idUSKBN20S2MO) March 7, 2020

Policymakers have taken a range of approaches to deal with the economic fallout from the coronavirus, from emergency interest rate cuts and big spending packages to a wait-and-see-stance and pledges of action if required.

  * [Shanghai tightens airport checks as imported virus infections in China jump](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Sk6gyLSyhIU/shanghai-tightens-airport-checks-as-imported-virus-infections-in-china-jump-idUSKBN20U00W) March 7, 2020

Shanghai increased airport screening on Saturday as imported coronavirus infections from countries such as Italy and Iran emerge as the biggest source of new cases in China outside Hubei, the province where the outbreak originated.

  * [U.S. sailor confirmed with coronavirus in Italy](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/OwZLZMXDQrs/u-s-sailor-confirmed-with-coronavirus-in-italy-idUSKBN20U0M6) March 7, 2020

A U.S. sailor deployed to Naples, Italy, has tested positive for the coronavirus, the U.S. military said on Saturday, in the second confirmed case among U.S. forces following another in South Korea. 

  * [Italy coronavirus deaths near 200 after biggest daily jump](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Mcy9D6JgEAY/italy-coronavirus-deaths-near-200-after-biggest-daily-jump-idUSKBN20T2ML) March 7, 2020

The death toll from an outbreak of coronavirus in Italy has risen by 49 to 197, the Civil Protection Agency said on Friday, the largest daily increase in fatalities since the contagion was uncovered two weeks ago.

  * [South Korea's coronavirus cases climb above 7,000, most cases traced to church](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/gmpeWTstovE/south-koreas-coronavirus-cases-climb-above-7000-most-cases-traced-to-church-idUSKBN20U02M) March 7, 2020

South Korea's coronavirus cases jumped above 7,000 on Saturday, up by 448 from the previous day, with more than half of the total number linked to a secretive church at the center of the country's outbreak, health authorities said.

  * [Factbox: Latest on the spread of coronavirus around the world](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Y-tgmGgsWaA/factbox-latest-on-the-spread-of-coronavirus-around-the-world-idUSKBN20T2T7) March 7, 2020

The number of people infected with coronavirus approached 102,000 across the world as the outbreak reached more countries and caused more economic damage.

  * [Gulf states report new rise in coronavirus cases](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/6sLGagveAtg/gulf-states-report-new-rise-in-coronavirus-cases-idUSKBN20T2V4) March 7, 2020

The number of coronavirus cases in the United Arab Emirates has risen to 45 from 30, the Health Ministry said on Saturday, as other countries in the Gulf region also reported new infections.

  * [German coronavirus cases jump, economic nervousness rises](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/K4GyP54ihN4/german-coronavirus-cases-jump-economic-nervousness-rises-idUSKBN20U0G6) March 7, 2020

The number of coronavirus patients in Germany jumped to 684 on Saturday morning, with concern growing at the economic impact of the spreading epidemic on one of the world's most trade-dependent economies.

  * [Factbox: Sports events hit by the coronavirus epidemic](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/7ZtbUCmleJg/factbox-sports-events-hit-by-the-coronavirus-epidemic-idUSKBN20S1ZD) March 7, 2020

Here is a list of international sports events hit by the outbreak of a coronavirus:

  * [Coronavirus deaths rise to 145 in Iran, infections up by more than 1,000 - ministry](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/4paFp3t9jlc/coronavirus-deaths-rise-to-145-in-iran-infections-up-by-more-than-1000-ministry-idUSKBN20U0GO) March 7, 2020

The number of deaths caused by coronavirus infections in Iran rose by 21 over the past 24 hours to reach 145 on Saturday, a health ministry official said.

  * [Wall Street Week Ahead: Investors look for buys as virus fears crush travel stocks](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/teCruWNcYaU/wall-street-week-ahead-investors-look-for-buys-as-virus-fears-crush-travel-stocks-idUSKBN20T23L) March 7, 2020

Bargain-hunting investors are eyeing the shares of airlines, hotels, cruise lines and other companies that have been among the worst-hit by the coronavirus outbreak.

  * [Ethiopian draft report blames Boeing for 737 MAX plane crash: sources](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/1PMzueq7-NU/ethiopian-draft-report-blames-boeing-for-737-max-plane-crash-sources-idUSKBN20U069) March 7, 2020

A draft interim report from Ethiopian crash investigators circulated to U.S. government agencies concludes the March 2019 crash of a Boeing Co 737 MAX was caused by the plane's design, two people briefed on the matter said Friday.

  * [U.S. lawmakers fault FAA, Boeing for deadly 737 Max crashes](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/vI_YVFpKxqY/u-s-lawmakers-fault-faa-boeing-for-deadly-737-max-crashes-idUSKBN20T2EL) March 7, 2020

A U.S. House investigative report into two fatal Lion Air and Ethiopian Airlines crashes on a Boeing 737 MAX faulted the Federal Aviation Administration's (FAA) approval of the plane and Boeing's design failures, saying the flights were "doomed."

  * [Facebook closes London offices until Monday due to coronavirus](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/VB-BCPPpJMk/facebook-closes-london-offices-until-monday-due-to-coronavirus-idUSKBN20T2BT) March 7, 2020

Facebook said on Friday it is closing its London offices until Monday after a visiting employee from Singapore was diagnosed with coronavirus.

  * [U.S. FAA proposes fining Boeing $19.7 million over 737 airplane sensors](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/oc3XVrjZXVM/u-s-faa-proposes-fining-boeing-19-7-million-over-737-airplane-sensors-idUSKBN20T2VL) March 7, 2020

The Federal Aviation Administration on Friday proposed fining Boeing Co $19.7 million for allegedly installing equipment on hundreds of 737 aircraft containing sensors in heads-up displays that regulators had not approved for use.

  * [Goldman ranks as top activism defense firm, beating Morgan Stanley](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/YTKQhA1CXE0/goldman-ranks-as-top-activism-defense-firm-beating-morgan-stanley-idUSKBN20T2O1) March 7, 2020

Goldman Sachs ranked as the top adviser to companies targeted by activist investors in 2019, dethroning Morgan Stanley, which had held the top spot for three straight years, according to Refinitiv data published on Friday.

  * [Saudi Arabia limits arrivals from UAE, Kuwait, Bahrain to airports over coronavirus: SPA](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/yk_YZDZkLAY/saudi-arabia-limits-arrivals-from-uae-kuwait-bahrain-to-airports-over-coronavirus-spa-idUSKBN20U016) March 7, 2020

Saudi Arabia limited on Saturday land crossings with the United Arab Emirates, Kuwait, and Bahrain to commercial trucks only, with arrivals from the three countries temporarily limited to three airports as a precaution taken over the spread of the coronavirus, Saudi news agency SPA reported.




  
[__](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2019%2F06%2F20%2Fpenny-fraud%2F)__  


Copyright © 2020 

[Design by ThemesDNA.com](https://themesdna.com/)

__

__

  
[ ](https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm)   


  
[ ](https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm)   


  


var c = document.body.className;  
c = c.replace(/woocommerce-no-js/, 'woocommerce-js');  
document.body.className = c;

window.WPCOM_sharing_counts = {"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/2019\/06\/20\/penny-fraud\/":29979};

( 'fetch' in window ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-fetch.min.js?ver=3.0.0"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( document.contains ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-node-contains.min.js?ver=3.26.0-0"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( window.FormData && window.FormData.prototype.keys ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-formdata.min.js?ver=3.0.12"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( Element.prototype.matches && Element.prototype.closest ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-element-closest.min.js?ver=2.0.2"></scr' + 'ipt>' );

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var wc_add_to_cart_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","i18n_view_cart":"View cart","cart_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/cart\/","is_cart":"","cart_redirect_after_add":"no"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var woocommerce_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var wc_cart_fragments_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","cart_hash_key":"wc_cart_hash_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","fragment_name":"wc_fragments_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","request_timeout":"5000"};  
/* ]]> */

jQuery( 'body' ).bind( 'wc_fragments_refreshed', function() {  
jQuery( 'body' ).trigger( 'jetpack-lazy-images-load' );  
} );

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var WPGroHo = {"my_hash":""};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var gridmag_ajax_object = {"ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","primary_menu_active":"1","secondary_menu_active":"1","sticky_menu":"1","sticky_menu_mobile":"","sticky_sidebar":"1","columnwidth":".gridmag-3-col-sizer","gutter":".gridmag-3-col-gutter"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var _wpUtilSettings = {"ajax":{"url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php"}};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var um_scripts = {"nonce":"1a22746a40"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var jetpackCarouselStrings = {"widths":[370,700,1000,1200,1400,2000],"is_logged_in":"","lang":"en","ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","nonce":"193576430a","display_exif":"1","display_geo":"1","single_image_gallery":"1","single_image_gallery_media_file":"","background_color":"black","comment":"Comment","post_comment":"Post Comment","write_comment":"Write a Comment...","loading_comments":"Loading Comments...","download_original":"View full size <span class=\"photo-size\">{0}<span class=\"photo-size-times\">\u00d7<\/span>{1}<\/span>","no_comment_text":"Please be sure to submit some text with your comment.","no_comment_email":"Please provide an email address to comment.","no_comment_author":"Please provide your name to comment.","comment_post_error":"Sorry, but there was an error posting your comment. Please try again later.","comment_approved":"Your comment was approved.","comment_unapproved":"Your comment is in moderation.","camera":"Camera","aperture":"Aperture","shutter_speed":"Shutter Speed","focal_length":"Focal Length","copyright":"Copyright","comment_registration":"0","require_name_email":"0","login_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2019%2F06%2F20%2Fpenny-fraud%2F","blog_id":"1","meta_data":["camera","aperture","shutter_speed","focal_length","copyright"],"local_comments_commenting_as":"<fieldset><label for=\"email\">Email<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"email\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-email-field\" \/><\/fieldset><fieldset><label for=\"author\">Name<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"author\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-author-field\" \/><\/fieldset><fieldset><label for=\"url\">Website<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"url\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-url-field\" \/><\/fieldset>"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var sharing_js_options = {"lang":"en","counts":"1","is_stats_active":"1"};  
/* ]]> */

var windowOpen;  
jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-twitter', function() {  
// If there's another sharing window open, close it.  
if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {  
windowOpen.close();  
}  
windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomtwitter', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=350' );  
return false;  
});  
var windowOpen;  
jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-facebook', function() {  
// If there's another sharing window open, close it.  
if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {  
windowOpen.close();  
}  
windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomfacebook', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=400' );  
return false;  
});

  
%d bloggers like this:




(function () {  
var comm_par_el = document.getElementById( 'comment_parent' ),  
comm_par = ( comm_par_el && comm_par_el.value ) ? comm_par_el.value : '',  
frame = document.getElementById( 'jetpack_remote_comment' ),  
tellFrameNewParent;

tellFrameNewParent = function () {  
if ( comm_par ) {  
frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&postid=29979&comment_registration=0&require_name_email=0&stc_enabled=1&stb_enabled=1&show_avatars=1&avatar_default=identicon&greeting=Leave+a+Reply&greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&color_scheme=light&lang=en_US&jetpack_version=8.3&show_cookie_consent=10&has_cookie_consent=0&token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&sig=7b15c277d8aa37e5c53480734251d7c26c28bd63#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2019%2F06%2F20%2Fpenny-fraud%2F" + '&replytocom=' + parseInt( comm_par, 10 ).toString();  
} else {  
frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&postid=29979&comment_registration=0&require_name_email=0&stc_enabled=1&stb_enabled=1&show_avatars=1&avatar_default=identicon&greeting=Leave+a+Reply&greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&color_scheme=light&lang=en_US&jetpack_version=8.3&show_cookie_consent=10&has_cookie_consent=0&token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&sig=7b15c277d8aa37e5c53480734251d7c26c28bd63#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2019%2F06%2F20%2Fpenny-fraud%2F";  
}  
};

if ( 'undefined' !== typeof addComment ) {  
addComment._Jetpack_moveForm = addComment.moveForm;

addComment.moveForm = function ( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ) {  
var returnValue = addComment._Jetpack_moveForm( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ),  
cancelClick, cancel;

if ( false === returnValue ) {  
cancel = document.getElementById( 'cancel-comment-reply-link' );  
cancelClick = cancel.onclick;  
cancel.onclick = function () {  
var cancelReturn = cancelClick.call( this );  
if ( false !== cancelReturn ) {  
return cancelReturn;  
}

if ( ! comm_par ) {  
return cancelReturn;  
}

comm_par = 0;

tellFrameNewParent();

return cancelReturn;  
};  
}

if ( comm_par == parentId ) {  
return returnValue;  
}

comm_par = parentId;

tellFrameNewParent();

return returnValue;  
};  
}

// Do the post message bit after the dom has loaded.  
document.addEventListener( 'DOMContentLoaded', function () {  
var iframe_url = "https:\/\/jetpack.wordpress.com";  
if ( window.postMessage ) {  
if ( document.addEventListener ) {  
window.addEventListener( 'message', function ( event ) {  
var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );  
if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {  
return;  
}  
jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );  
});  
} else if ( document.attachEvent ) {  
window.attachEvent( 'message', function ( event ) {  
var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );  
if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {  
return;  
}  
jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );  
});  
}  
}  
})

})();

_stq = window._stq || [];  
_stq.push([ 'view', {v:'ext',j:'1:8.3',blog:'157397564',post:'29979',tz:'-5',srv:'interactiveswingtrading.com'} ]);  
_stq.push([ 'clickTrackerInit', '157397564', '29979' ]);

jQuery( '#request' ).val( '' );  



End file.
